Screw Destiny
by Kittryn
Summary: While Roxas works on the whole Sora invading his dreams thing, Seifer decides that not only should they not cooperate with destiny, they should slap it in the face. Destiny says they're enemies, "if thats the case lets be friends, or better yet, lovers."
1. Destiny?

Hi! I decided to write this after I started replaying KH2 and I realized that Seifer and Roxas would make an adorable pairing if they got together. But what really made it work was the last scene with Seifer suggesting they should be friends. XP Then I realized that I couldn't play the game because I was thinking about it to much. So I got online and looked at all the SeiferxRoxas... and was disappointed. TT So I was like I'm soooooo going to write it. So... umm. Marry Christmas. Maybe now people will write more. X3

Disclaimer: I OWN IT!!

Not. I wish. XP

Warning: RoxasxSeifer SeiferxRoxas Whatever. Some swearing. XP I always hate when people never tell you the pairing.

* * *

Roxas:Sooo. Uh. What are we doing here?

Axel:We shall have smex!!

Kittryn:NO!! This shall be a Seifer and Roxas! Sorry Axel... but... you know. Me and you could always... (cough)

Axel: Oo

Roxas:... Well shit...

Axel: (goes to find Sora)

* * *

Chapter 1

Destiny?

* * *

The sun was falling behind the horizon casting its last rays over the tall hill called Sunset Hill. Roxas and his friends just arrived at the top of the hill and where peering over the barrier.

"If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute... For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN." Pence says eerily trying to at least creep out his friends. Hayner turns unaffected by his friends antics and drops to the ground to wait.

"We've gotta make it to the beach next year." Olette says after a while, breaking the tired silence of the group who where now all on the ground.

"Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts." Hayner replies lazily as Roxas continues staring at the tracks feeling guilty for losing the money meant for the trip. Although he was pick pocketed, he reminded himself, by that strange guy in black. 'Why had no one else seen him,' he asked himself silently.

"Good afternoon, Slackers." Someone cuts in sarcastically, breaking into the keyblader's thoughts. Roxas propped himself on his elbows only to see Seifer standing just behind the group with his trademark smirk. "What are you doing out here?" The tall blond asked casually.

"What do you care?" Hayner retorts gesturing towards Seifer with a small jerk of his head.

"I don't." The blond replies, "Tell me anyway."

"We're waiting for the ghost train." Pence informs him, deciding to answer with the truth before Hayner could start a fight.

"Waiting for the ghost train." Seifer mimics mockingly before laughing at their stupidity and waste of time. Roxas scowls before jumping to his feet to defend his friends and just because the guy pisses him off. The taller blond glared at the shorter one while keeping his hand on his hips, completely ignoring Roxas' threatening stance.

"Why does looking at you always tick me off?" Seifer asks after a few seconds of staring into the others deep blue eyes, gesturing with a swift jerk of his head.

"I dunno." Roxas says before giving it a little more thought, "Maybe it's destiny." Seifer felt a few bubbles of anger at the last word. He closed his eyes for a second looking down at the ground.

"Destiny..." Seifer spat out while returning his gaze to blue eyes. "Hm. In that case lefts be friends." He said before slowly turning to face the setting sun. "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny."

"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" Roxas retorts feeling a little confused at the others sudden offer to be friends. Was that supposed to be some kind of truce or just a joke, he asked himself. Seifer turns to face the other teen before opening his mouth to say what was on his mind before deciding against it and letting out a small laugh while turning to leave. He walked a few steps before suddenly stopping in his tracks. He stood for a few seconds before turning back to the blond again.

"Or better yet..." He smirked while placing a hand on his hip. "You and I could become lovers. That would really piss destiny off." He said arrogantly while gestured between Roxas before placing a spread out palm on his heart. Then he laughed and turned back around to continue down the slope. Roxas stood shocked at the others suggestion, or what could be a suggestion. Seifer lifted a hand to wave as he walked away. "See you around... Lover." Roxas's friends also had looks of confusion and shock as the tall teen walked away laughing. Hayner was the first to snap out of it and turned to his shocked and slightly disturbed blond friend.

"So Roxas. I didn't know you where Seifer's lover!" He said jokingly as Seifer's laughter died away. Roxas turned to face his best friend with wide eyes before scowling. He bent his knees getting ready to jump his friend when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah! Look!" He said running over to the railing. He leaned over as the mysterious train came moving down the track. The rest of his friends turned to look as well. Roxas watched as the train grew closer and peered into the windows searching for signs of life while his friends exchanged worried glances.

"Its really true." Roxas said in awe as the train passed beneath them. He turned back towards his friends as the train disappeared. "And there's really no one aboard!" He said excitedly while looking between his friends faces. "What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" He asked suspiciously as his friends exchanged confused glances between each other. "Then its real?" He asked confused before realizing they could still catch the train. "Lets go the station." He decided before running past his friends not even waiting to see if they follow. He raced through the town and up the steps to the station only to stop in front of the ghost train.

"Lets go in!" Roxas said moving forward only to have someone grab his wrist and forcefully pull him back. "What?!" The blond asked confused at his best friend's concerned look.

"Um... you'll get hurt." Hayner said reluctantly before looking back towards the empty train track.

"Huh?" Roxas let out when he looked back at the empty tracks. The announcement of the next train brought the keyblade wielder out of his confused stupor. He looked down the tracks to see the next train slowing before coming to a stop in the station. 'What? How? It was right there.' He thought as the train came to a complete stop in front of him. There was the sound of steam being released as the door to the train slid open and the passengers climbed out.

"C'mon." Pence said watching as his friend stared at the floor silently.

"A train came from the beach." Roxas vocalized before turning to his friends for answers. "There was no driver, right?"

"Let's go..." Hayner asserted shaking his head a little.

"Right!?" He pressed turning to Olette for support. The girl moved back a little startled at the other sudden outburst, before shaking her head in declination. Hayner let out an angry breath before forcing Roxas into the train compartment.

(Purrs)

* * *

Roxas lay in his bed that night staring at the ceiling. He didn't understand why no one else could see it. Were they starting to doubt his sanity? The looks they had given him made him uneasy. Not only is he starting to see things, Ah! That reminded him of the man. They couldn't see him either. Roxas wondered if they thought he had stolen the money. It had just disappeared. He groaned and rolled onto his side facing the window. Then all those weird things popped up while searching the seven wonders. The group had told him that they would check out the last wonder tomorrow with Seifer. Seifer. That reminded him of his little comment. It wasn't like Seifer was predictable or anything, but that one really threw him off.

"Weird blond." He whispered to himself while throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the moon's rays as he fell into a light sleep. The dreams of the boy named Sora once again plagued him as he slept. Flashes of what had once been. Sun cut through his room causing him to stir from his light sleep. He sat up in bed causing the tangled sheet to pool around his midriff. "Sora." He murmured placing a hand on his throbbing forehead and groaning. "Stupid dreams." The Keyblader complained swinging his legs over the side of the bed. It was strange though. The dreams seemed to be slower now. Not as fast or as flickery. He sighed as he throw on some clothes and grabbed his struggle bat before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. His parents where gone as usual. The blond shuffled over to the fridge and pulled out a carton full of white milk. He continued moving about the kitchen until he had himself a bowl, spoon and a box of Micky-O's. He quickly finished a large bowl of the chocolate covered corn circles before running out the door. He ran through the back allies to reach the groups usual spot. He groaned as he turned the corner to the meeting place. His head felt like it was being torn apart then poorly placed back together. He entered the little area to find it devoid of his friends.

"What?" He said looking around the area hopelessly for his friends. "Thats weird there always here before me." He thought before walking back out of the area. He took the first left turn and walked past one of the shops.

"Roxas!" The woman behind the shop counter called waving him over.

"Hey." Roxas said walking up to the woman. "Hows the shop been?"

"Great. I'm surprised though, I never thought I'd see you awake this early." She said leaning over the counter to get a closer look at him.

"This early? What time is it?" The blond teen asked looking around for a clock.

"You don't even know what time it is? Haha. Your silly. Its... about seven." She said glancing at the clock flashing on the cash registers interface.

"Seven?!" He loudly blurted out with a shocked expression. "Wow." He breathed calming down a bit before gently shaking his head. "No wonder no ones at the meeting place." He replied to the women while rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"Yeah. Hmhm. Well you better run along. If Mina finds out I was sitting here chatting she'd freak, even if its early in the morning." She said leaning against the counter before looking left and right to check for the other lady.

"Don't want to get you in trouble then." Roxas remarked before waving goodbye over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Bye Roxas!" The lady called after him as he disappeared into a new section. The blond hopped on the skateboard and pushed off. He swerved left and right dodging buildings and a few people. He did a loop around the area before stopping outside the candy shop.

'Hmm... Do I have enough Munny for candy?' He asked himself silently as he looked over the menu. "Mmm. Chocolate sounds really good." He whispered to himself while he searched through his pockets and pulled out a handful of munny. He smiled to himself when he finished counting. Enough for a candy bar. He could hear the old women rustling around in the back, so he decided to wait until she came out. He placed his elbow on the counter and rested his head on his hand. Fifteen minutes later the old lady came bustling into view.

"Oh. Hello Roxas. I never thought I would see you at this time of day, especially during the summer." She said smiling at him. He just grinned and tried to look innocent. "So what can I do for my favorite costumer?" she asked petting her cat that was sleeping on the counter.

"Well could I buy a caramel chocolate candy bar?" Roxas asked politely placing forty munnies on the table.

"Of course." She said turning around and opening one of the many drawers lining the wall pulling out a wrapped rectangle. She handed him the candy and took the munny off the counter and started counting it.

"Thanks!" Roxas said tearing part of the wrapping of to reveal the brown sweet.

"Here you go." The lady said handing back ten munnies.

"What? But-"

"Oh think of it as payment for getting my precious photo back." She said smiling and petting her kitty cat.

"Uh... Thanks!" Roxas said grinning at her before pushing off the ground and rolling away. He waved back at her until she disappeared out of sight. He sped up heading towards the sandlot. He broke a piece of the candy bar off and are it as he passed through the ally. The sandlot came into sight a few seconds later. He was surprised to find Seifer and his gang already lounging around on the benches. Fuu was leaning against a bench that Rai was sitting on. They where talking quietly. From where Roxas was he could still tell that Fuu was using one word answers. Seifer meanwhile was laying on the one next to theirs with his arm thrown over his eyes. 'I have two options.' Roxas said to himself, 'One, I got to the usual place or two, I could mess with Seifer.' The blond placed his candy in his pocket before he pushed off again and sped towards the group. The skateboard echoed loudly around the lot as it scraped on the ground. Rai and Fuu turned their attention towards the sound while Seifer peaked through his arm. Roxas came to a stop in front of then and smiled.

"Hey." He said waving awkwardly at the trio.

"What are you doing up at this time. Damn... and I thought I could have some peace around here for once." Seifer said covering his eyes again while Rai and Fuu went back to their small conversation.

"I don't know." Roxas replied shrugging while stepping on the back of the board causing it to stick up into the air.

"Don't know what, loser?" The taller blond asked removing his arm from his eyes to glare at the key wielder.

"Why I'm up this early. But I could ask the same of you." Roxas replied gesturing toward the other teen.

"Me? Why am I up this early?" He asked placing a hand on his chest. "Heh, I don't think thats any of your business, kitten." He answered while gesturing toward the smaller blond.

"Kitten?!" Roxas shouted taking on a defensive stance causing the other teen to laugh while skateboard clattered to the ground noisily. He glared as Seifer placed his arm back over his eyes aiming to ignore the "kitten." "No way are you getting away with calling me kitten!" The keyblader challenged drawing out his struggle bat and pointing it at the other male. Seifer peaked through his arm again only to smirk when he caught sight of the bat.

"You want a fight? I'm all for it." He said sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bench to stand. He stood and drew out a struggle bat as well. "Ready to play wittle kitten?" He mocked while pointing the bat at Roxas mirroring the other teen. Instead of replying Roxas launched forward bringing his bat in a sideways slash from left to right only to be blocked by Seifer loosening his grip and allowing the bat to point towards the ground before gripping it again to meet Roxas's blow. Roxas jumped back keeping his bat in front of him for protection while he put space between himself and Seifer. The taller blond readjusted his grip on the bat before pursuing the keyblade wielder. He brought the bat behind his left shoulder before making a diagonal slash at Roxas. The shorter blond brought his bat to par the others knocking Seifer's bat backwards. Roxas twisted his body in a clockwise circle to charge up momentum in the swinging bat before making contact with Seifer's side causing the blond to stagger sideways with one hand clutching his bruised side. "Damn. You'll pay for that." He scowled before launching himself towards the other male. Roxas brought his bat up to par only to have Seifer jump into the air at the last second coming down on his with all his weight. Roxas was pushed to his knees as Seifer barred down on him. The taller male brought his bat to the left to strike the smaller male in the side of the head. Roxas took the moment to swipe Seifer's feet out from under him causing the blond to fall to the ground with a large thud. Roxas jumped to his feet only to be forced backwards seconds later as Seifer sat up swiftly with a well aimed thrust of his bat that barely missed the smaller males stomach.

"Che." Roxas let out as he landed a few feet away from the out stretched blue bat. He instantly ran forward beside the bat to land a diagonal slash at Seifer's head only to have him roll forward as the blue bat skimmed his head. Seifer jumped to his feet as Roxas took an offensive position. They stood across from each other for a few seconds before both launched themselves at the opposing male. There was a loud thud as the bats came into contact in the classic cross fashion. "You just got a luck hit." Seifer smirked applying more pressure to the bat causing the other blond to move back a few meters. Roxas glared at the comment before adding more strength moving back the few meters he let up. They glared at each other while adding to the pressure between the bats.

"Roxas!" A voice called from the sidelines causing the blond's concentration to slip allowing Seifer the perfect opportunity. "Ha!" Seifer shouted shoving the other male backwards causing Roxas to fall onto his back with a loud thump. He groaned as he connected with the ground all the air being knocked out of him before he could suck it all back in. Seconds later Seifer stepped on the younger teen's chest with a black boot while applying a little pressure. "To easily distracted." He smirked leaning down towards the keyblader. "Huh? Kitten." He whispered mockingly laughing while he removed his boot from the others chest to stand beside him. The smaller blond propped himself up on his elbows to glare at Seifer's laughing figure. "Here." The taller male said offering Roxas a pale hand. The keyblader glared cautiously at the out stretched hand for several seconds before finally accepting it. Seifer tugged the smaller male up with a swift jerk causing Roxas to stumble a little to regain his balance. Deep blue eyes met forest green as Roxas tried to figure out the other teens thought process.

"Roxas!" His name was called again causing him to turn towards the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hayner, Hi!" Roxas said as his best friend came up in front of him.

"Hey man. Sorry... What are you doing up so early. Your normally not awake until, like, ten." Hayner said watching Roxas dust off his clothing.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night. Stupid dreams and all." The blond said shrugging after he finished dusting his pants.

"I thought you said you didn't know." Seifer said mockingly while placing his hands on his hips.

"what was it... oh yeah, I don't think that's any of your business... fairy." Roxas shot back with a smirk.

"You want to get pounded?" Seifer scowled grabbing the front of Roxas' shirt. The key wielder remained impassive as his face was brought inches from the Seifer's.

"Che! Your not worth my time." He said letting the other teen drop to the ground before walking back to the benches. "So we doing this whole haunted mansion thing today or not?" He asked stopping in his foot steps to turn towards Hayner.

"Umm. Yeah. We just have to wait for Olette and Pence." Hayner replied from his place beside Roxas.

"Yeah? Oh yay. We get to wait for pipsqueak and palm tree. My favorite." Seifer said sarcastically as he plopped down onto a bench. Hayner glared at him for a few more seconds before turning to Roxas.

"So did you guys start on writing the project last night?" Roxas asked since he had decided that he should go home and get his rest if he was "seeing things".

"Yeah. We got most of it done. We just have to check out the last one." Hayner said before gesturing toward the usual place. "We should go and wait for them, though."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed watching Hayner start towards the ally way. He started after him only to be stopped as a voice called from behind him.

"And where do you think your going?" Seifer asked from his reclined position on the bench.

"We're going to wait for Pence and Olette at our usual place." Roxas replied before turning back towards the disappearing figure of Hayner.

"Don't take to long! I hate waiting!" Seifer called after Roxas' retreating back.

They entered the usual place while Hayner sat in his spot and Roxas collapsed on the couch.

"So what was all that about?" Hayner asked gesturing towards the sandlot with his head.

"Nothing really just the usual things." Roxas said closing his eyes hoping for a small nap while they waited for the others.

"Usual things? Like what?" His best friend asked tilting his head to the side.

"He just called me a kitten. I wasn't going to take that. I'mna fluffy..." Roxas mumbled already half asleep.

"Since when does he call you kitten?" The other blond asked the sleeping teen.

"Donno." The key wielder mumbled softly before he was lost in sleep.

(Meow)

* * *

Olette arrive half an hour later to the sight of Roxas crashed out on the couch and Hayner slumped gloomily in a corner.

"Hi." She whispered as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey." He whispered back shifting his gaze from the comic book Olette failed to notice before.

"What happened?" She asked quietly while glancing at the page he was reading.

"My favorite character died." He pouted while glaring at the page below him.

"Really? Do you think the author will bring them back some how?" Olette asked hopefully, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Nah. I don't think so." He said frowning some more before turning his attention to her. "Where's Pence at?" He asked while tilting his head.

"Not sure. I didn't see him on the way down here. I'm surprised hes the one we're waiting on." She said turning her attention to the sleeping key wielder drooling on the couch.

"Yeah. He was up before I was. Found him fighting with Seifer." He put in following her gaze to Roxas.

"Fighting with Seifer? This early? What happened?" Olette asked turning her attention back to the awake male.

"Apparently Seifer called him a "Kitten". Not sure what thats all about. I was surprised when he helped Roxas up though." Hayner said keeping his eyes on the sleeping form.

"Seifer helped Roxas up? Does that mean Roxas lost?" She questioned worriedly hopping that Roxas didn't get himself into one of those stupid bets.

"Well I guess Roxas lost. But it was my fault. I distracted him." Hayner murmured moodily while dropping his head in guilt.

"Aw. Its okay. Kitten though. Hey, do you really think Seifer meant what he said yesterday?" She asked looking in the direction of the sandlot almost like she could imagine seeing him.

"What? That he and Roxas should be lovers?! No! Thats just weird." He freaked out only to realize he was being loud and lower his voice at the last part. Olette giggled and shook her head.

"Thats not what I'm talking about. I meant the whole friend thing."

"Oh that. Yeah. I guess so. I mean, even friends fight right and he did help him up. So... maybe." He said shrugging his shoulders.

There was a loud rustle of fabric as someone pushed their way though the make-shift door.

"Alright are you ready yet, I don't have all day!" Seifer complained placing a hand on his hips and taking in his surroundings. His eyes landed on the group sitting in the corner then on the sleeping teen on the couch. He smirked as he notice his loud outburst didn't awaken the slumbering blond. "Well? Who are we waiting for now?" He asked the group while walking more into the room and leaning against the far wall.

"Hey! You cant come in here. This is our place!" Hayner shouted while jumping to his feet and taking on an fighting position. Seifer just smirked at the other blond before turning his attention to the girl.

"Well." He said impatiently tapping his foot.

"Oh! Umm... We're waiting for Pence." She said glancing at Rai and Fuu who where standing in the entrance.

"Right. Well you should go get him 'cause I'm tired of waiting." Seifer suggested before leaning his head back against the wall. "I'll wait here until you get back." Hayner and Olette just looked at him and each other. "Go!" He demanded with gestures of dismissal when he realized they hadn't moved.

"Touch anything and you die." Hayner threatened as he and Olette walked out of the door between the other two. Seifer just smirked and leaned back against the wall. He waited there with his eyes closed for a few minutes before he got bored and looked around. Rai and Fuu seemed to have left or where sitting outside. 'Dart board, boring.' His eyes landed on the sleeping blond who was sprawled out on his back with his hands above his head. Roxas' shirt rode up a bit showing his taunt stomach and little belly button. Seifer unconsciously licked his lips before chuckling. He walked over to the sleeping teen before kneeling down beside the couch. He had never seen Roxas look so peaceful before, it was interesting. He turned his head to study the blond's face. Golden locks cascaded over parts of his face that the hair style allowed. Pale lips parted for the soft intake and exhale of air. The sharp shape of his jawbone over riding the smooth beauty of his cheeks and browns to keep him looking male. Dark eyelashes clashed together to create a black arc as he slept. Seifer smirked again as he noticed Roxas' eyes darting around behind his lids. "Hes dreaming." He whispered to himself before chuckling. He stood back up and put his hands on his hips. "Time to decide what to do to him." He told himself mischievously. It was then that he noticed a little piece of colored paper sticking out of the others far pocket. "Hmm." He hummed before leaning down and carefully pulling the paper out. There was a tearing sound as the paper ripped from the strain of being pulled. Seifer held it up to look at the text on the front that read "Choc..." and "Ch..." The teens eyes lite up as he recognized that it was a candy bar from the candy shop. He smirked before reaching back to retrieve the candy. More ripping of paper sounded as he tore the remaining visible paper out. He frowned down at the now hidden chocolate bar. He slowly tried again while keeping an eye on the blond he reached into his pocket only to have the candy bar at an odd angle that wouldn't allow it to come out from the direction he was pulling it. Seifer frowned and placed a knee on the edge of the couch. Still keeping an eye on the sleeping teen he was now leaning over he used his right hand to steady himself on the back of the couch and his left to retrieve the sweet. He slipped his hand into Roxas's pocket to grab the chocolate. He licked his lips again as he tried to slowly pull the candy from the confines of the pants. He was almost there. He maneuvered the chocolate a little to the left to avoid a fold before finally having it free of the teens pocket. "Yes!" Seifer congratulated himself by taking a bite of the sweet.

"What the?!" Roxas cried as he was suddenly woken up by someone on top of him. He freaked out still half asleep and tried to stand up while in the process knocking Seifer off the couch. Unfortunately for Roxas, Seifer tried to grab on to what ever he could which successfully brought the smaller teen down on top of him. The taller male gasped for precious air that had been knocked out of him while the one on top tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Roxas's head pounded even more then it had before he had fallen asleep. He groaned and placed a hand on his throbbing forehead. Seifer coughed causing Roxas to juggle up and down and his brain to rattle in his head.

"Stop..." He groaned clutching Seifer's shirt with his free hand. "Fuck." He whimpered pressing his head against the hard chest beneath him. Seifer's brows creased in worry as the teen on top of him left out a small whimper of pain.

"Roxas... are you okay?" He asked propping himself up with his elbows. Roxas unconsciously moved his legs to either side of Seifer. He was concentrating on breathing as the bolts of pain shot through his head like the base of an electronic song. Seifer sat up a little more as Roxas gave a gasp of pain. "Roxas?!" He called grabbing the other by the shoulders. "Roxas? Are you okay? Roxas? Roxas?!" He shook said teens shoulders in hopes of a response. "Damn it Roxas?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Seifer cursed as Roxas continued to be unresponsive. Then suddenly the bolts just stopped. Roxas gasped for air as the pain subsided. "Roxas?" The older male whispered as the other concentrated on regaining his surroundings. "Roxas are you alright?" He asked again moving the blond away from his chest in order to look into the teens deep blue eyes. Roxas's eyes where unfocused and dull while his breaths came in short concession. "Roxas?" Seifer asked again now that they where eye to eye. The dull eyes moved to connect with his but recognition was still out of reach. Roxas was still trying to get his brain to function. "Roxas?" Seifer whispered again this time placing a hand on the side of Roxas's face. Roxas blinked at the contact before slowly realizing where he was.

"Seifer?" He asked his voice slightly horse from the fast breathing. Seifer sighed in exasperation. "Welcome back to the land of the aware, zombie kitten."

"What?" Roxas asked confused before realizing how close their faces where. Then he noticed the hand on his cheek. Then he was hit like a ton of bricks by the fact that he was straddling Seifer. Heat rushed to his cheeks as the thought came and went. There was a rustling behind them as the make-shift door swished to reveal his friends who stood stock still at the sight that greeted them. Which was Roxas flushed and panting in Seifer's lap who had his hand on the other's cheek.

* * *

GASPS!! What shall happen now. Ah. I love funny ironic scenes. Reviews are always good. (Nods)


	2. Ghost Touch

Merow. I rz back!!

Problem number one.... I dont own kingdom hearts OR Final Fantasy 8!!! Sad right I know. But If I did Sora and Riku would soooooo be gay for eachother.

* * *

Kit: YO HOMIE G UNITS!!!

Seifer: What the hell! When did we let her watch MTV?!

Kit: Yo Mutheh Fooker! I kill you!

Seifer: *twitch* What did you just say?!

Kit: I kill you nucker!(points fingers at Seifer) Bang bang!!

Seifer: ..... ROXAS!!!

Roxas: Yeah what?

Seifer: (points to author rolling on the ground) Thats what. What the hell did you do?

Roxas: Ummm.... What IS she doing?

Seifer: Like I know how her psychotic mind works!

Roxas: Umm... Okay... Hey Kittryn.... What are you-

Kit: AH! Get down! (Pounces on Roxas) They wull keel yoo!

Roxas: Gah! What the hell are you talking about?! (pushes Kittryn off)

Kit: O.o THEY WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!!! (runs away)

Roxas: What the fuck.

Seifer: I told you not to let her watch TV. Here I thought I was the irresponsible one.

Roxas: Whatever. So I screwed up just because I'm fucking data doesn't mean I'm perfect. Lets get on with this stupid story. I don't know why I agreed to this.

Seifer: Because I'm dead sexy thats why.

Roxas: I should just jump out a window.... or push you out. (smirks)

Seifer: Yeah. Lets get back to molesting you.

Roxas: (Glares)

* * *

Chapter 2

Ghost Touch

* * *

Sitting in Seifer's lap, breathing hard, blushing, at least I think my face is red, Roxas thought, well shit. Although he had to admit the look on his friend's faces was pretty damn priceless. He wished he had a camera. Kodak moment anyone?

The blonds on the floor just sat staring back at their returned friends. Seifer relaxed a little when he realized the teen in his lap had finally started breathing again. Meanwhile, Hayner's mouth moved up and down like a fish out of water. Eventually making the desired sounds of "What the hell" in a high pitched voice.

"Seifer! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Hayner exploded taking a few menacing steps forward with his hands clenched into fists.

"What am I doing? Saving your moronic friends life, what the hell does it _look_ like I'm doing." Seifer shot back while straightening his back to look intimidating. A smirk makings its way onto his lips while unconsciously placing a hand on Roxas' hip to steady him. He moved his other hand to shove Roxas' now glaring face aside.

"What the hell are you feeding him anyway? Kittens need a strict diet and cat nip isn't part of it." The tall blond berated, eyes on Hayner. Roxas was successfully pissed off.

"Saving him? Likely excuse! You where probably trying to molest him or something you disgusting perv!" Hayner yelled pointing an accusing finger at a smirking Seifer.

"Me? Heh. If you didn't notice," Seifer mocked his voice laced with a seductive tone, "He's the one on top of me." The tall blond purred leaning back onto his elbows to emphasize Roxas straddling him. Roxas eyes widened as the words left the blond's lips then widened even further as the said blond thrust his hips a little causing Roxas to bob once into the air.

Heat rushed to his face as he made a dive to the left in a quick route to get off the body beneath him. Hands shot out and grabbed his hips, disrupting his attempt at escape. Seifer sat up and pulled the other teen's chest flush against his. Their cheeks brushing as Roxas tried to gain balance. The touch made the blond skater's face burned red. He turned his head to tell the blond to fuck off when his nose brushed the others.

He stared into mischievous green eyes for a few slow motion seconds. Roxas then scrambled backwards, falling off Seifer's lap in his attempts to get away. His right hand slipped sending his head crashing into the metal bar. He hissed in pain and clutched the back of his head as Seifer broke out laughing. The dull throbbing that had invaded his mind before slowly seeped back into his brain. The blond groaned in pain, his head sagging in defeat as the pain invaded. Seifer stood, brushing off his clothes and smirking at the sight of someone hurt.

"So what really happened?" Olette asked quickly stepping in front of Hayner before he could start making any stupid remarks.

"Hell if I know. Wonder boy over there had a panic attack or something. Over dose on Kitten Crack or something else illegal." Seifer replied jerking his head towards the mentioned teen.

"Panic attack?" Hayner questioned disbelieving, glaring at Seifer as Olette turned her attention to Roxas.

"Well Roxas what happened?" She asked, a look of concern creeping into her features as she watched the blond continue to rub the back of his head.

"I don't know. Umm... I woke up and.... everything was fuzzy... but, I could tell there was someone hovering over me... I tried to jump up and some how ended up on the floor, at least I thought it was the floor." Roxas explained, rubbing his temples as the memory of the pain come back to him.

"What the hell where you hovering for?!" Hayner demanded crossing his arms over his chest and turning to glare at the tallest one there.

"Hovering? I'm sorry, but I don't do hovering." Seifer said leaning against the wall nearest him.

"Oh really? Then what _where_ you doing?" Hayner asked through gritted teeth an unpleasant scowl appearing on his face. Seifer gave him a long calculating look before smirking smugly, the kind of smirk that says, "Mmmmm, I just ate someone else's cake, yay free cake!".

"I was bored." He stated glancing to his glove that lay discarded on the floor. Damn, should have pick that up earlier, he thought.

"Bored." Hayner stated doubtfully while lifting his left eyebrow.

"Well yes, and when your bored you tend to get hungry. And when your hungry you tend to eat." The disciplinary comity leader explained with a shrug and innocent look.

"Oh My God! You where going to eat Roxas?!?!"

"What? No! The kids got chocolate you sick freak!"

"....Oh..."

"I knew you where on crack, not kitten crack, just plain out crack." Seifer said resting his head against the wall and staring up at the ceiling with an expression that said "God help us all." Hayner shot a glare of doom towards the annoying blond before turning to his best friend.

"Well?" He asked Roxas who had now switched from rubbing the back of his head to his temples. With all the yelling he was starting to get a headache again. "Roxas?"

"Wha?" Roxas questioned, looking up from the glove he had been trying to burn a hole through with wished glared of incineration.

.

"Do you have chocolate?" Olette asked politely smiling at his disorientation.

"Umm, yeah I bought it this morning." He said reaching for his pocket to retrieve the sweet. His hand met the nothingness of an empty pocket.

"Wha?" He looking down at his empty pocket before looking back at the couch for any sign of his chocolate bar.

There was a crinkling sound from the opposite side of the room. Everyone turned to watch as Seifer brought the candy bar up to his mouth and bit off a chunk . He purposely avoided looking at any of the other occupants of the room, pretending they weren't there to just piss them off.

"Seifer." Roxas growled glaring at the man opposite him.

"Huh?" Seifer let out, acting as though he just noticed people where in the room.

"Seifer." Roxas said demandingly while sticking his hand out, causing said man to smirk.

"Yeah. What is it kitten?" He asked letting his wrist go limp just before he took another bite.

"Seifer...Gi-"

"Nope. Tough luck kitty."

"Give it back, damn it!" The smaller blond yelled before he charged at the other teen. Seifer swiftly jerked the chocolate out of the blond's reach.

"Woah! Chill pussy cat." Seifer grinned still holding the candy above his head. "Down. Kitty Down. Aren't you a feisty one. No claws now." He chuckled as he watched Roxas jump up and down in the failed attempt to retrieve the sweet.

"Damn it Seifer!" Roxas cursed while Seifer held the candy even higher. The smaller blond stopped jumping as Seifer laughed. He bunched his right hand into a fist and slammed it into Seifer's stomach. The blond gripped his stomach gasping for air as Roxas ripped the candy bar out of his hand. The trouble maker coughed several times, his lungs burning, while glaring at the abusive teen.

"Cheat." Seifer huffed smirking and leaning against the wall. Roxas backed away from him grinning triumphantly before stopping in front of his best friend. Breaking the candy bar into pieces, he handed a piece to everyone, except for Seifer. All the while being glared at by the tall blond still clutching his stomach.

"Tch. Mr. Hero..." Seifer muttered as everyone thanked Roxas for the candy

.

"Can we go now?" Roxas asked crumbling up the wrapper and throwing it behind him as he followed his friends out. Seifer took a step back when the crumpled trash hit him in the head. He scowled and stepped on the offending paper grinding it into the floor before following the group.

It took them several uneventful minutes to reach the hole leading to the mansion. Pieces of the wall crumbled to the ground as Roxas placed his hand on the edge of the opening. Seifer walked past him while the others lingered several feet away from the entrance, not quite willing to travel inside.

"What? Don't tell me your scared." He taunted turning around to face the group, folding his arms. Roxas raised his eyebrow while the rest of the group exchanged glances with each other. Roxas walked unperturbed past Seifer and into the dark forest, never once looking back. A small smile graced Seifer's face at the teen's attitude, defiant as always. The blond followed after Roxas, with the group slowly bringing up the rear.

They arrived at the entrance of the mansion. The tall gate standing ominously in front of them. Its delicate design casting intricate shadows on the ground and across their faces. Roxas stared up at the mansion that was covered with dark vines that curled and winded up the weather stained bricks.

"Spooky." Warm air caressed his right ear sending a small shiver down his spine. He moved his head slightly to the left, catching a glimpse of blond hair. Seifer, he thought, narrowing his eyes. Said man was hovering, yes hovering, by his right side. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned his head away.

"Umm. Guys.... How are we suppose to get in?" Olette asked from where she was clutching Hayner's arm.

"Thats a good question. I heard the place was all locked up because people would sneak in and do stupid things." Pence supplied looking doubtfully up at the mansion.

"Oh come on! Since when is _anything _completely sealed off. Not with that moron running our town. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if we could just push the gates open." Seifer said walking up to the gates and peering at the rusty chains. Roxas raised his eyebrow at Seifer as the older blond shook the gates in annoyance causing them to screech and billow dust upon them. Roxas began to laugh when Seifer pulled his rust covered hands away and looked at them with disgust.

"Well lets see you try it." Seifer scowled at the laughing teen while attempting to transfer the rust from his hands to his pants.

"Its obvious that its not going to open Seifer. Look at it." Roxas laughed walking to stand beside Seifer. "It looks like its rusted that way forever." He reached out a hand and poked the large rusted lock with a finger to emphasize his point.

]

A loud cracking sound filled the air. Seconds later the lock fell to the ground with the clinking of chains. Roxas stared at the lock with a look of astonishment. No way in hell a simple poke had broke that rusted up piece of shit, he thought nudging it with his foot.

"Way to go Roxas!" Seifer yelled slapping the blond on the back. "Of course I loosened it up... a lot." He laughed and hit Roxas on the back a few more times before moving past him. He raised his foot and kicked hard on one of the gates. The gate vibrated and showered them with dust again as it moved a few several inches before the rust prevented it from moving farther.

"Well I believe we now have a way in. Right Mr. Its-Impossible?" Seifer asked turning around to face Pence who just looked at the ground. "Right." He answered himself, turning around and slipping through the gate.

"Last one there's a chicken wuss. If its Roxas hes a pussy." Seifer challenged walking swiftly up the path to the double doors. There where over grown bushes on either side of them creating a very narrow path way. Wind rustled the leaves sending flickers of shadow onto the two blonds as Roxas slipped into the yard to chase after Seifer. In places the bushes grew close to the path branches reached out to obscure the path closing in on the venturers.

The older male took off running when he heard Roxas' approaching footsteps. They raced up the path knocking stray branches out of their way. In the background they heard Olette's voice telling them to wait up. Roxas ignored her in favor of pushing Seifer into the nearest bush and dashing ahead of him.

"Hell no!" Seifer yelled bouncing off of the bush, small cuts forming on his arm from the branches before he charged after Roxas. Said blond ran laughing with Seifer on his tail. He could hear the other male closing in on him as the door continued to get closer.

He felt fingertips brush his back as Roxas slammed into the door, which shuddered but held fast against his weight. A split second later Seifer collided with Roxas' back. The sound of cracking wood and snapping metal met their ears as the doors gave way.

Roxas went flying forward as the doors burst open. He reached out to catch himself and grabbed the right door that was hanging on with only its bottom hinges. After grabbing it with his right he reached for it with his left hand to get better grip, twisting in the air. Half a second later Seifer's feet, in an attempt to regain balance, mixed up with his causing him to fall backwards. Seifer grabbed at the same door as he lost his balance again. The bottom hinges snapped with a loud metallic sound. The door fell with a thud bringing the two boys with it.

Roxas back collided with the ground. The air left his chest in a painful constriction causing him to gasp, only to have the air knocked out second time as something crashed onto him. Seifer's head smashed into Roxas' which caused the older blond to let out a string of curse words as pain shot through his nose. The younger blond gasped for breath while Seifer pressed his face into Roxas' chest, trying to stave off the pain coursing though his face.

"Fuck. Shit. Ow. Fuck." Seifer groaned rubbing his face into Roxas's heaving chest. Roxas had a coughing fit now that he had the right amount of air in his lungs to allow him to do so.

"Fuck. I think its broken." The older teen said clenching his hands in the material of Roxas' shirt.

"Pussy." Roxas coughed with little laughs mixed into it.

"Shut up!" Seifer countered jerking his head up to glare at Roxas' face. Dust settled around them as they had a glaring contest. The light from a window on the back wall cast a stream of light onto them. The light caused Roxas' hair to have a golden sheen. Seifer's brows furrowed as he watched Roxas' eyes shift in his laughter. Roxas's eyes... they're, really blue, Seifer thought admiring the way the light played on the shiny surface. He felt it again. Staring into the others eyes. That feeling he got every time he was around Roxas. That strange feeling in his stomach that got his adrenalin pumping and made him want to do... something. If only he knew what the fuck that something was.

"Your eyes are really interesting Roxas. They make me want to... make your life hell." Seifer whispered while staring into the endless depth of sky Roxas' eyes created, moving to hover directly above the others face. Seifer stared down at Roxas.

Roxas blinked breaking the connection between them. The smaller blond unconsciously licked his lips as he tried to process what the other had said. 'Okay, he compliments me then say he wants me to live in hell.' Roxas thought. 'What the fuck, he calls me insane.'

Seifer's attention was diverted as the movement of the blond's tongue caught it. His eyes rested on red parted lips as the blond still tried to breath. The feeling in his stomach intensified. A feeling that said "Do something insane!" coursed through his body.

"I think you hit your head a _little _to hard, Seifer." Roxas said grinning up at the male on top of him. Seifer never noticed it before, but, Roxas' smiles where fucking adorable. Wait. What the hell. Okay... he did something insane. Just the thought was verging insanity. Seifer broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He clutched at his sides as the laughter ripped through him, his hair brushing the others chest. Roxas lifted himself up a little, using his elbows as a prop, and raised an eyebrow.

"Now I _know _you hit your head to hard." Roxas said smiling a little as Seifer continued to laugh his ass off for several more seconds. Then Seifer placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and shoved him back against the ground. He stopped laughing, shifting his weight until he hovered a few inches above Roxas' face.

"Are you saying I'm insane, Roxas?" Seifer demanded a small smirk making its way onto his face, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

"Che. You where already insane to begin with."

"Oh really?" Seifer ventured, lowering his face closer to Roxas', his smirk widening the closer he got. "How so?"

"Well... Umm..." Roxas began, trying to come up with something good. 'What the fuck.' he thought watching as Seifer chuckled and leaned down farther. Their noses brushed slightly from the close proximity.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked as Seifer almost tenderly placed his forehead against his own, the green eyes going blurry from the proximity.

"Fucking with your mind." Seifer replied with what was almost a seductive tone.

"See your in-_fucking_-sane." Roxas stated as though it was a proven fact. Roxas moved his head slightly as he talked accidentally making their noses brush again.

"Good" Seifer said his mind being sucked into Roxas' eyes again, his insides doing the strange dance. Seifer leaned in closer ghosting his lips over Roxas' parted ones, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the others expression. The younger one's eyes widened as he felt a soft brush against his lips and his stomach twisted.

"Roxas! Seifer! Are you guys alright?!" Then it was broken. Olette's voice echoed in the distance swiftly growing closer.

"Roxas better be alright Seifer or your dead!" Hayner called still behind the area of bushes that where to narrow to walk through, let alone see.

"They're such _nannies_." Seifer whispered letting his cheek slid against Roxas' before landing his forehead on the other's shoulder.

"They think your insane too, you need to be babysat." Roxas added casually, still having no idea what the hell just happened, he knew Seifer was messing with his mind, but did he have to fuck with it so badly. After pausing for a few seconds, he busted up laughing, he was screwed. The laughter caused the older male to lift his head and glare at him. A second later Roxas saw a flash of yellow and glanced over Seifer's shoulder to see Hayner bursting through the narrow bushes.

Roxas grinned mischievously at Seifer as Hayner burst into yelling, this was going to be fun.

"You fucking pedophile! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Rushed foots steps as Seifer sat up. "Ahhhhh!" was heard as Hayner launched himself at the blond straddling Roxas. Seifer was turning his head towards the sound when he was bowled over and a wrestling match commenced. Fists and legs went flying left and right as they rolled around the floor. Roxas quickly rolled away from the pair as two pairs of legs threatened his life.

Hayner rolled them over, gaining the advantage of being on top. He aimed for Seifer's head with his right clenched fist. Seifer blocked by grabbing the closed fist with his left hand. The older blond's right hand shot out to grab Hayner's right bicep. He pushed the other's arm to the left while pulling the connected fist to the right causing Hayner's balance to shift to the right. He then used his left side to buck Hayner onto the ground. He then pounced on the teen pinning his hands and legs to the ground.

He his grip on Hayner's hands tightened as the boy thrashed about. He switched his grip of the boys hands to one of his own leaving one of his own limbs free. He smirked down at the teen beneath him. He smirked for a few seconds before punching him solidly in the face causing Hayner to stop struggling as the teen's vision blackened.

"What wrong Hayner? Is this not where you belong?" Seifer mocked increasing his weight against Hayner. "Beneath me." The smirk slipped into a look of disdain. "You are nothing compaired to me. You're as threatening to me as a pebble in the center of my path. I can either step over you or kick you out of my way, but you will never over come me. Do you understand that?" Hayner just blinked up at him. "Do you understand?!" Seifer yelled grabbing a handful of the other's hair and yanking painfully. Hayner let out a noise of pain causing the older blond to smirk again.

"Seifer thats enough!" Roxas demanded walking closer to the pair. Seifer's attention shifted from one blond to the other. They stared at each other for a long moment. The only sound being Hayner's breathing.

"Che. Fine." Seifer finally said breaking the long silence. He gave one last look of disgust before forcfully letting Hayner's hair go causing the teen's head to hit the ground. He stood up and and stepped over the teen as if he were nothing but the scenery.

"Lets get this shit over with, I'm bored already." Seifer complained walking towards the decreptit old stairs.

"Bi-polar much?" Roxas asked walking after Seifer as Pence helped Hayner up with a smart comment of "You asked for it."

"I'm insane remember?" Seifer replied not even turning around as he started up the stairs. Hayner ripped his arm out of Pence's hand and stormed over to Roxas.

"What the hell were you two doing?" He demanded grabbing Roxas' shoulder and roughly spinning his around.

"We were racing and we fell, Hayner. We didn't do anything." Roxas explained to his angry friends face.

"Yeah right. So "nothing" has him doing exactly what you want." Hayner responded his grip tightening on the other's shoulder.

"Hayner!" Roxas said ripping his arm out of his hand. "Seifer has never listened to me let alone enacting what ever I want him to do. So why the hell would he start now?"

"Thats what I want to know." Hayner accused a look of disgust etched into his face as he stomped after the older blond.

"Hayner we didn't do anything! Hayner!" Roxas yelled at his friends retreating back. "You know what fuck you Hayner! I cant believe you don't know me well enough to know I'm not fucking gay!"

"Thats what you say!" Hayner yelled back.

* * *

Ze end. Of le chapter. Not the story sillies. Hopes you like. Sounds a little dramatic at that end there but meh. It happens. Reviews are enjoyed. :D


End file.
